


One Count

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	One Count

You restarted the song, getting into your spot, ready to go over the choreo again. Two counts of eight in, the words start. One count later you started the dance. You were determined to get this right. It was the biggest audition you’d ever gotten a callback for. You’d never forgive yourself if you messed up. So you were going to practice until you were doing it in your sleep. You were so focused on perfecting the routine that you didn’t notice a certain tall actor enter the studio. He opened the door hesitantly, a bit lost. He was about to leave when he realized it was the wrong room, but then he saw you. He was mesmerized. Not only were you very beautiful, but you had some serious talent. He watched in awe as you finished your routine. As the song faded out, he applauded. Startled by the sudden noise, you jumped slightly, your hand flying to your chest. You turned toward the source of the noise. Your breath caught in your throat as you saw him. He was clad in a sleek tee shirt that showed off his muscles, and impossibly tall. His hair was a whole other story, long and soft.   
“You scared me!”  
He hung his head slightly, smiling.   
“Sorry, you’re just really good.”  
“Thanks. It’s really just a matter of practice.”  
“I doubt it, I couldn’t dance to save my life.”  
You laughed, trying madly not be awkward.   
“I’m, um, Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.”  
You extended your hand to him.  
“Jared. Jared Padalecki.”  
You shook his hand, feeling lightheaded at the physical contact….or maybe you didn’t drink enough water.   
“So do you usually watch random people dance?”  
“Only the pretty ones.”  
Oh god this one is dangerous.   
“Oh….I, um…”  
He chuckled at your blush.   
“Do you want to get coffee sometime?”  
“Absolutely.”  
He grinned, and you just about melted.


End file.
